


Enamored

by kitashousewife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Chubby Reader, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fingering, Insecurity, Kissing, Manipulation, Smut, Smutty, Vaginal Sex, dubcon, obsessive - Freeform, tendou - Freeform, tendou satori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitashousewife/pseuds/kitashousewife
Summary: Tendou is absolutely infatuated with you.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW- dubcon, manipulative Tendou, fetizitation of chubby women, insecurity. Tendou likes to stare

Tendou isn’t someone you would call your average 18 year old man, he was aware of this, was aware of his different interests. One of those being you. You didn’t fit Japan’s average beauty standards. You were foreign, your parents moving from America to Japan for your mothers job, you stuck out like a sore thumb in your final year of highschool at shiratorizawa. You didn’t look like the other 18 year olds you went to school with. One of those reasons was, you were plus sized, probably the only one in your year.  
But oh, that is how you caught the attention of your fellow third year who plays on the volleyball team Tendou Satori. Your plump frame, plush chest, soft tummy, wide hips. Oh how he wonders how they would feel if he dug his slender fingers into them… Tendou shakes his head at the thought pulling himself out of his dirty day dreams once again. You are seated slightly in front of him in perfect sight for him to steal glances, okay stare, looking you up and down, something he always does when he gets the chance. The way the school skirt looks slightly shorter on you, you had to get your uniform specially tailored to cater to your frame. Still a bit too tight compared to your fellow female students. Tendou thanked the gods for your little “issue”, or as he overheard you refer to your uniform display to your friends.  
You are resting your cheek onto your hand, only half listening to what your teacher is saying, half day dreaming about what you will do once you are home. Your parents are rarely home, often in Tokyo on business trips, leaving you home on your own, you probably will just make dinner and watch a movie to unwind on a friday after a long school week. Maybe even stop and get boba on your way home.  
Tendou is tired of just staring, of just getting small talk from you. Your shy nature not allowing more than a small conversation with the red haired boy. Your insecurities get in the way of thinking a boy could ever like you. You are too naive to think that there are people who actually fetishize chubby women. Especially not someone as attractive as Tendou. But oh he is, he spends a lot of time thinking about your plush frame, how you would feel under him, how your smooth skin looks underneath your uniform. Even how your chubby cheeks would look with tears streaming down them as he fucked into you, your tummy jiggling with each thrust as he drills into you. Your plump lips wrapping around his long fingers as he stuffs them down your throat.  
The final bell rings and pulls Tendou out of his thoughts once again, Tendou watches you stand up from your seat to admire your back profile.  
Tendou decided he is going to make a move, no more waiting around, he has to have you, feel you, taste you. You are gathering your books as you feel a hand on your shoulder, you turn your head and (e/c) meets crimson, Tendou is smiling warmly at you. “What are (y/n)-chans for this friday evening?” he asks in his cheerful voice. The temperature in your plush cheeks rise as his hand is still on you. “Oh um hi Tendou-san, I uh don’t really know yet, I haven’t thought that far ahead” you bashfully say in response. Tendou is silently cheering, formulating how to get you both to spend this friday evening together. An idea pops into his head. “Say (y/n)-chan, we are friends right?” he asks a small smile gracing his face. Your face heats up even more, you really are too sweet for your own good. His question slightly takes you aback. Were you friends? You never really thought he considered you two to be so close. You’d be lying to yourself if you said you didnt look forward to the red heads attention from time to time. If only you knew it wasn’t as innocent as you thought. “Oh yeah I guess I would consider us friends Tend-” you are cut off. “Satori” he buts in, “If we are friends dont you think we should be on a given name basis?” he asks. Both of you are starting to walk to the front entrance, his hand resting on your shoulder still. “O-oh y-yeah sorry, Satori.” you reply slightly avoiding his gaze to hide your heated cheeks. “Say (y/n)-chan, how about you and I hang out tonight?” he asks knowing you are too nice and sweet in nature to turn him down. You are taken by surprise. No boy has ever asked to hangout with you, let alone someone like Tendou. What do you say? You don’t really wanna turn him down, you are curious on what hanging out with a boy is like. “U-um sure what did you have in mind?” you answer. “Glad you asked!” he replies throwing an arm around your shoulder now. “I was thinking you and I could pick up this weeks copy of jump, grab some food and maybe watch T.V. at your place!” This is panning out perfectly he’s musing to himself. You being naive nod your head in agreement, going along with what he says. “Sure, Satori” you return, a small smile forming on your lips. “Perfect! Lead the way to your home (y/n)-chan!”  
Satori and you continue walking, stopping at the store, continuing the way to your home. You unlock the door and lead him inside, taking off your shoes and going further into the entrance of your home. “Uh. Satori, the bathrooms over there if you wanted to change out of your uniform, I’ll be uh up in my room to change.” You stammer out walking into the direction of your room. Tendou continues to admire your backside going up the stairs, peeking under your skirt catching a glimpse of the way your pink panties hugging your plump ass. Ah how he wishes he could be the one taking off your uniform, but the guess monster is nothing if not patient, he needs this to be perfect, he needs you to want him. Once you are out of sight Tendou is changing into his sweats in the bathroom, coming out to see you on the couch in a hoodie and athletic shorts. He’s slightly disappointed in your choice of wear for the top, but is happy to see your thick thighs still on display. He takes the seat next to you not too close, not yet. You opted to just throw on your favorite anime. Knowing Tendou is also a fan. He decides he wants to get things moving along, once you both finish dinner. Bring out his intentions on why he really wanted to come over. “Say (y/n)-chan? Have you ever had a boyfriend? Ever kissed anyone?” Tendou asks you, his crimson gaze leering over at you. You slightly jump completely blindsided by his question. “I-I’m sorry what?” you retort, not knowing that this would be your turn of events for the evening. Oh this is too good Tendou is thinking to himself. You are so soft and pure, so innocent. Tendou moves closer so your thighs are touching, he is shivering in delight. He is becoming addicted to your plushness and warmth. He leans down closer, drawing his face closer to yours. “C’mon (y/n)-chan, don’t make me repeat myself…” Tendou says, dropping his voice an octave, smoothing his tone.  
You are a mess, frozen as he is oh so close to you, his tone sending shivers down your spine. You can barely reply “U-uh um no Satori..” Oh he is absolutely over the moon, this is too perfect. “Oh sweet innocent (y/n), that surprises me, you are such a pretty girl” You aren't sure your face can get any hotter, Tendou just called you pretty? You? “Y-you really think that Satori?” You reply in disbelief, this can’t be real, this handsome athlete surely is playing some trick on you right?  
This is too good, Tendou has you right where he wants you now.  
“Why would I lie (y/n) its true, will you let me show you just how pretty I think you are?” he is rubbing his hand up and down your arm soothingly, slowly. You are at a loss for words, slowly nodding your head.. “If you want me to stop, tell me okay (y/n)-chan okay?” Once again you nod in response. His slender hands are now turning your face to his. Tendou’s lips landing on yours. It’s soft, his lips tasting like his choice of soda for the night. You follow his lead, his tongue slowly prodding its way into your mouth, massaging yours. Tendou picks up the pace of your makeout. Tendou pulls you into his lap to continue, nipping your bottom lip as he grabs your ass, you let out a surprised squeak as he groans at the feeling of your plump ass in his hands. Tendou breaks the kiss to nibble your earlobe he whispers “Say (y/n)-chan.. Let’s go upstairs so I can show you just how beautiful you are to me..”


	2. Enamored pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw- obsessive tendo, choking, dub con, creampie, manipulative behavior, cunnilingus, vaginal penetration, spanking, mentions of recording, possessiveness, mentions of lack of birth control

“G-go upstairs?” you ask not really following what is implying, but Tendou seems to know how to handle the situation, you can trust him right? Tendou thrusts his hips up, grinding into you are now realizing; wet pussy, you let out a gasp at the delightful friction. Tendou, still nibbling on your earlobe replies in a sensual whisper, “Yes my dear pretty girl, you trust me right?’ You do you have no reason not to. So you give him a curt nod “Just give me the okay and I can show you what words can’t” he grinds up into you again. “Make you feel things you never have, I can make you feel so so so so good.” he finishes licking a stripe up the shell of your ear moaning right into it. Tendous slender hand moves to the front of your shorts, right over your soaked cunt, he grins at the fact he finds you are drenched, leaking through your shorts. You give a soft moan nodding your head, mind laced with lust. “Words, pretty one, please.” he commands. Tendou wants to hear you say it, wants to hear that you want him, he’s only wanted you since you moved to that school, since he first laid eyes onto your plump, unique, beautifully full body. Tendou wants, no needs to hear you say it. “Y-yes Sa-Satori, please” you plead.  
Tendou wastes no time, grabbing underneath your ass and picking you up, you let out a yelp in surprise as you are lifted into the air, surprised by his strength, and not used to being carried you grab onto his neck for dear life, hauling you upstairs when you approach your door you tell him that’s your room, he obliges (although fucking you on your parents bed did cross his mind, that’ll be saved for another time) he muses to himself.  
Tendou lays you down on your bed “Okay my dear (y/n)-chan, you tell me to stop at anytime you want and I won’t go further okay? Tell me, yes or no.” As much as he wants to absolutely ruin you, he knows he will come back for more. Tendou does not want this to only happen once, he is already addicted to you and the feeling of you. Going into this he knew once he got a bite, he couldn’t just have one. No he wanted all of you. “Yes” is all you can manage to get out as he climbs on top of you making you feel small under his crimson eyes looming over you, your current lustful state. Leaning down the red haired middle blocker captures your lips once again, wasting no time in slipping his tongue into your mouth, showing you, and letting you know, Tendou is going to have complete control over you and your body just through communication of his mouth over yours, Tendou lets his hands wander, groping and kneading the plush flesh of your sides and soft tummy, moving his hand to grope your doughy breast, groaning into your mouth, you let out a soft moan at the contact, he wastes no time lifting your shirt over your head, your bra following suit. Tendou sits back up to admire your exposed top half, mouth watering at the sight of your soft flesh exposed to his greedy crimson half lidded eyes. Admiring your form he proceeds to take off your shorts and panties of the night at well, Tendou holds back a groan at the sight of the strings of arousal that had pooled in your undergarments as he pulled them away from your heat. “Fuck you’re so so fucking perfect” he all but groans as he’s admiring your naked form. You can see in his eyes that he truly thinks that way of you. Nobodies ever looked at you like that before besides Tendou as of now. He leans back down and wastes no time before latching onto your right nipple, Tendou moans as you let out a squeak in surprise, that turns into a low groan. Tendou trails his other hand down along your soft tummy down to your dripping pussy, he lets out a noise of approval as he gathers your arousal between his slender fingers, wondering how youd taste. Attempting to slot a finger in pleased at the resistance he is met with from your virgin cunt, god he wants to ruin you. The thought of just spearing you in half had crossed his mind with almost no prep, But, Tendou decides he wants your first time together to be enjoyable, after all, he wants, no needs for you to come back for him and still want him after this. “All this for me?” Tendou asks as he tries to stuff a second finger inside attempting to scissor his fingers to get you somewhat stretched out. You already looked fucked out and he’s barely touched you. You shakily give Tendou a nod, as he leans back to discard of his shirt, and bottoms, including his boxers you watch in awe as his hard cock slaps his abdomen. “Sa-satori, I don’t think that’s gonna fit..” you stutter as you shyly tear your gaze from it. “Oh pretty girl.. Yes it will.. You trust me yeah?” You give him another nod as he leans in for a gentle peck on your lips stealing your breath away. Trailing his lips from your jaw, all the way down until he is face to face with your sopping cunt. Crimson eyes meet yours as he finally licks a stripe up your pussy. You throw your head back with a loud moan as he lets out a groan at the flavor of you, slotting his fingers back inside, he continues to scissor inside in hopes of stretching you out more as his lips latch onto your bundle of nerves, you are already nearing the edge. Your moans growing louder, hand fisted in red hair, plush thighs shaking. But just as you are about to fall of the edge of euphoria, Tendou stops. At your whines of protest he hovers back up over your body face to face with you, “Sorry my sweet girl, but I want your first orgasm around my cock” and with that he slots his lips back onto yours, you moan as his tongue finds yours and you taste yourself on his lips. Amidst the kiss he lines himself up to your entrance, you feel his cock resting there, you give him a nod of approval to let him know you’re okay with this. He wastes no time starting to push himself in and fuck, he needs self control not to just jackhammer you right here and now, at the intrusion you let out a loud gasp as you grip onto his shoulders as if your life depended on it. Only a quarter of the way in and you’re whimpering, he’s peppering your face with kisses letting you get adjusted to him. “S’-s’much..s’full” you plead as he pushes half way in. “Almost there little one” he whispers as he is half way in, then all the way in.  
You are stunned, currently speared on Tendo’s thick long cock, you swear, that his tip is resting at your cervix. “Oh my god oh my god oh my god, s’full” you’re babbling already drunk on his cock and he hasn’t even moved yet. Tendo is trying to regain his composure, finally, he is inside the woman that has starred in his dirty day dreams and wet dreams is his, he is your first, and he wants to keep him as your only, and gods, you feel heavenly, your wet cunt gripping down on his cock. He starts to experimentally move in and out, bumping his tip against your cervix, you’re throwing your head back, swearing and continuing to tell him how full you are. Tendo leans down your plush chest against his firm one as he begins to thrust in and out at a starting slow pace, gradually speeding up. “Fuck, my sweet girl, you feel so good wrapped around me, I don’t think I ever wanna leave this tight hole, you were made for me weren’t you yeah? Yeah this tight fucking cunt is mine now, these nice fucking tits” he grasps one of your breasts tweaking your nipple making you gasp and moan even louder “are mine too” he finishes with a moan and his tongue licking a stripe up your ear. Tendou leans back to admire your form as he plows into you look up tears pricking your eyes from the way Tendou is drilling into your pussy. Whimpering as he grabs the headboard with one hand and your face with the other hes cooing down at you “Cry for me pretty girl, let it all go, I’m here for you let go” his tone is sickenly sweet as a slender finger circles your sensitive bud hurling you into your first orgasm of the night, you see stars as you are thrown over the edge, a loud moan falling from your lips as your vision is obstructed by tears. Tendo gives you a small break stilling, leaning down kissing the tears from your chubby cheeks, as you come down, Tendo admires your form as he lays a sweet soft kiss onto your lips. He slips out, “On your hands and knees pretty one” he coaxes as he guides your body into said position, you’re following his command, drunk on lust, hands are creeping up your spine as he lays a kiss on your shoulder, slender fingers find home into the skin of your hips as he guides his cock inside once more, he groans at the new position throwing his head back, he feels deeper than before and you’re a spluttering mess, Tendou wastes no time ramming his cock with force, using the new position to slam you onto himself in tandem with his thrusts, nonstop moans and groans slipping from both of your mouths.  
Tendou is enamored with the view of your plump ass slamming into his pelvis. He’s regretting not setting his phone up to get a video of this. A loud smack is echoed through the room as he lays a strong hand across your ass-cheek, another one shortly following, this makes you gasp and gush around his cock even more “I didn’t know my sweet innocent (y/n)-chan was so naughty that she likes to be spanked, you’re secretly as dirty as I am aren't you pretty one?” no words are able to fall out of your mouth as you once again are nearing your second orgasm of the night. Tendou brings you up to your knees not slowing down once as he continues his ministrations. A hand wraps around your throat as another gropes your tit as his mouth is sucking marks all over your neck, moans and groans fall onto your ears, you won’t mind if Tendou marks you up right? Tendou wants mark what’s his now. “Pretty girl..I’m so close, you feel too good I can’t last much longer..cum with me c’mon baby, let go, I’m here, you’re mine, let go for me” you don’t know how it’s possible but he’s jackhammering into you now as a harsh bite lands onto your shoulder and you’re hurled into your second orgasm, so intense you almost black out. You are like a vice grip, clamping down so hard on Tendou that his thrusts are getting sloppy. “Oh pretty one.. I’m gonna cum inside, you’re mine, you belong to me now.. Mine, mine, mine. FUCK!” your fucked out mind didn’t register what he was implying as his cum entering your abused pussy hurled you into a third orgasm. You lay limp on the bed as Tendou slips out. Long fingers push his cum back into your cunt, he brings his fingers to your mouth for you to clean as you lap up the combined fluids. Tendou lays you onto your back and lays a sweet kiss on your forehead. “You did so well, you did so good for me pretty one, so beautiful” he leaves the room and you are trying to piece together what just happened, what are you and Satori now? Tendou comes back with a glass of water which he brings to your lips and helps you drink it while he lays another kiss onto your tear stained cheek. The water is set onto the nightstand as he crawls into bed behind you.  
“S-Satori?” you turn to him. Tendou leans forward grazing your lips with his “Yes?” he hums. “Are-are we?” you start to stutter out. “Yes pretty one, I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine. Yeah?” a kiss is laid onto your cheek as you nod. Wrapping your arms around his toned body.  
As you drift off to sleep with Tendou caressing your hair and lightly rubbing your back slightly swaying,, you miss the cunning look of mischievous victory splayed onto his face.  
Finally, you belong to him now. The woman he’s been enamored with, is his now.  
Another kiss graces your lips. He never did ask if you were on the birth control did he? Another grin to himself, as he joins you to sleep.


End file.
